The X Factor UK
The X Factor UK is the original version of The X Factor. It began in August of 2004 and is set to remain on air until 2019. Judges *'Simon Cowell' (2004-2010, 2014-) *'Louis Walsh '(2004-2014, 2016-2017) *'Sharon Osbourne' (2004-2007, 2013, 2016-) *'Dannii Minogue' (2007-2010) *'Cheryl Fernandez Versini' (2008-2010, 2014-2015) *'Gary Barlow' (2011-2013) *'Tulisa Contostavlos' (2011-2012, stand in judge 2014) *'Kelly Rowland' (2011) *'Nicole Scherzinger' (Stand in judge 2010, 2012-2013, 2016-2017) *'Mel B' (2014, Stand in judge 2016) *'Nick Grimshaw '(2015) *'Rita Ora '(Stand in judge 2012, 2015) *'Ayda Field' (2018) *'Robbie Williams' (2018) *'Louis Tomlinson' (2018) Series 1 Main article: Series 1 Series 1 began in September 2004 with a judging lineup of Simon Cowell, Louis Walsh and Sharon Osbourne and hosted by Kate Thornton . This season was eventually won by Steve Brookstein who was mentored by Simon Cowell in the Over 25s category. Series 2 Main article: Series 2 Series 2 started in August 2005, and utilized the same panel from the first season, as well as the host, Kate Thornton. This season was eventually won by Shayne Ward who was mentored by Louis Walsh in the 16-24s category. Series 3 Main article: Series 3 Series 3 started in August 2006, and utilized the same panel from the first two seasons, as well as the host, Kate Thornton. This season was eventually won by Leona Lewis who was mentored by Simon Cowell in the 16-24s category. Series 4 Main article: Series 4 Series 4 started in August 2007, and utilized the same panel from the first two seasons and added a fourth judge, Dannii Minogue. Dermot O'Leary replaced Kate Thornton as host. This season was eventually won by Leon Jackson who was mentored by Dannii Minogue in the Boys category. Series 5 Main article: Series 5 Series 5 started in August 2008, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Sharon Osbourne who was replaced by Cheryl Cole. Dermot O'Leary returned as host. This season was eventually won by Alexandra Burke who was mentored by Cheryl Cole in the Girls category. Series 6 Main article: Series 6 Series 6 started in August 2009, and utilized the same panel from the previous season. Dermot O'Leary returned as host. This season was eventually won by Joe McElderry who was mentored by Cheryl Cole in the Boys category. Until 2015, he was the youngest winner of the original series. Series 7 Main article: Series 7 Series 7 started in August 2010, and utilized the same panel from the previous season. Dermot O'Leary returned as host. This season was eventually won by Matt Cardle who was mentored by Dannii Minogue in the Boys category. Series 8 Main article: Series 8 Series 8 started in August 2011, and marked the departures of Simon Cowell, Dannii Minogue and Cheryl Cole while Louis Walsh remained. Their replacements were Gary Barlow, Kelly Rowland and Tulisa. Dermot O'Leary returned as host. This season was eventually won by girl group Little Mix who were mentored by Tulisa in the Groups category. They were the first and so far only girl group to win the original series. Series 9 Main article: Series 9 Series 9 started in August 2012, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Kelly Rowland who was replaced by Nicole Scherzinger. Dermot O'Leary returned as host. This season was eventually won by James Arthur who was mentored by Nicole Scherzinger in the Boys category. He was the first-ever act to win the original show after surviving being in the Bottom 2 and as of 2017 is the first-ever to have had two singles sell over a million copies in his homeland. As of October 2017, he has the two biggest-selling singles in the original show's history. Series 10 Main article: Series 10 Series 10 started in August 2013, and utilized the same panel from the previous season with the exception of Sharon Osbourne who replaced Tulisa. Dermot O'Leary returned as host. This season was eventually won by Sam Bailey who was mentored by Sharon Osbourne in the Over 25s category. Series 11 Main article: Series 11 Series 11 started in August 2014, and saw the return of Louis Walsh as judge and the departures of Gary Barlow, Sharon Osbourne and Nicole Scherzinger who were replaced by Simon Cowell, Cheryl Fernandez-Versini and Mel B. Dermot O'Leary returned as host. This season was eventually won by Ben Haenow who was mentored by Simon Cowell in the Over 25s category. Series 12 Main article: Series 12 Series 12 started in August 2015 and saw the departures of Louis Walsh and Mel B who were replaced by Nick Grimshaw and Rita Ora. Olly Murs and Caroline Flack replaced Dermot O'Leary as presenters. This season was eventually won by Louisa Johnson who was mentored by Rita Ora in the Girls category. She overtook Joe McElderry as the show's youngest winner. Series 13 Main article: Series 13 Series 13 started in August 2016 and saw the return of Simon Cowell from the previous season and the departures of Cheryl Fernandez-Versini, Nick Grimshaw and Rita Ora who were replaced by Sharon Osbourne, Louis Walsh and Nicole Scherzinger. Dermot O'Leary has returned as host. This season was eventually won by Matt Terry who was mentored by Nicole Scherzinger in the Boys category. Series 14 Main article:Series 14 Series 14 started in September 2017, with the full panel of; Simon Cowell, Louis Walsh, Sharon Osbourne and Nicole Scherzinger, returning to the judging panel. Dermot O'Leary also returned as the host of the show. This was the first series since 2004 to premiere in September rather than August and it was won by RnB/Hip hop boyband Rak-Su, who were the second group and first boyband to win the original series. They were part of the Groups category, mentored by Simon Cowell. Read more... Series 15 ''Main article: ''Series 15 Series 15 is due to start in September 2018. Although it was initially rumoured that Nicole Scherzinger and Louis Walsh would be returning to the judging panel, they both confirmed their departures and in June 2018 the final line-up was confirmed as Simon Cowell and new judges Robbie Williams, his wife Ayda Field and ex-One Direction star Louis Tomlinson. Sharon Osbourne is set to return for the live shows as an impartial judge. Read more... Category:The X Factor UK